kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Partners
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Drakken teams up with DNAmy for his latest evil scheme. Mission * Villain: Dr. Drakken, DNAmy, Shego * Evil plot: create a monster * Kim's transportation: N/A Personal Storyline While Dr. Drakken planned to create a monster, with DNAMY's help, the students were paired by Mr. Barkin for their science projects. Bonnie was paired with Brick Flagg, which suited them both. Monique was pared with Ron Stoppable, who was not doing anything at all for it, which infuriated her. Kim was paired with Justine Flanner, a science wiz, who would not let her help at all. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Scientist: "Amy? They said you lost it. That your experiments were insane. That you were locked up forever!" DNAmy: "Yes. True. They were. Got out." ---- Kim: "So, Justine, tell me more about your project idea." Justine: "Uh, its highly technical." Kim: "Try me. I'm here to help." Justine: (Handed Kim a sheet of paper.) "Here is your to do list." Kim: "It's blank." Justine: "Exactly. During the project, disappear and don't bother me. On the day of the presentation, show up and smile." ---- Monique: "Listen, Ron. I am not Kim! I will not carry you!" Ron: "Wish I could help you, but it's out of my hands." Monique: "I'm serious, Dude-Boy. If you won't work, I won't work." Ron: "I'm not sure I believe that. You, Rufus?" Rufus: "Uh-Uh" (As in no) Ron: "Monique, I think that we both know that you'll do the work." Monique: "What do you mean?" Ron: "Four words. Grade Point Average. Hey, you care. I don't." Monique: "You..." (and made a frustrated sound, before she walked away.) Ron: "Check and Mate" (Rufus than laughs.) ---- Kim: Drakken and DN-Amy... together! Both DN-Amy and Drakken: Kim Possible! You know Kim Possible? Drakken: She’s my arch-foe! DN-Amy: Well, you know what they say, “The enemy of my enemy is awful cute.” Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Kimie.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board "Science is Cool! (No Really)" "Science projects Due Today" Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia * 44th episode in chronological order. * DNAmy reveals that she is responsible for Monkey Fist's radical surgery on his hands and feet, and that she is in love with him. * It is also notably the series' first direct-to-video episode, being featured on the Kim Possible: The Secret Files VHS and DVD months before its first American broadcast. Errors Continuity * Kim and DNAmy recognize each other from their first encounter. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** Gary Sperling * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** Louie del Carmen ** Barry Caldwell * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External Links *KP Tome page *KP Tome: Partners transcript * "Disney Wiki: Partners" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2